


Inhale, exhale.

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Post-Battle of Scarif, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: His exhale became her inhale.





	Inhale, exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt "get going", written for [sesquidrabbles](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)' challenge on Dreamwidth.

"We should—" 

But Jyn silenced the rest of that thought in her mouth.

Her faint pant ghosted over his lips. He ducked his head down and his hand meandered southward, spreading on the small of her back and steadying her, tethering her to him. She eased into his touch, humming, playing with the locks at his nape. His thumb stroked the soft dip of her hip over the layers of fabric. 

"You were saying?" 

Cassian could _hear_ the smile in the insolent ring of her voice. Turning into nothing but thumping heart and tingling skin, he smiled against Jyn's lips. His exhale became her inhale. She tilted her head and her demanding lips recaptured his. Cassian melted into the kiss, his fingers sliding into her hair—

He could stay like this forever, melting into her. 

His comm beeped. Their bubble popped. 

"Later." 

She squeezed his hand on her way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give them a quiet, gentle moment alone, I had to spare some details given the word limit, but I hope the tenderness still reads through. Thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed the story n_n Feedback is always welcomed <3


End file.
